Tales of Madness
by RobinsPanh
Summary: When you think things can't get any worse. Fate always finds a twisted way to prove you wrong. In the midst of the first war, the Malfoy family were about to find out the hard way, when their precious child is found to have a rare incurable condition. But what if this curse turned out to be blessing? Sorry, bad summary. first time posting any of my work, plz be nice XP
1. Chapter 1 - the birth of a forest

Edit : This is an edited version of my first chapter after rereading it for inspiration, I found so many typo errors, that I had to try and make it more readable for my poor readers… T-T

If it's the first time you read this. Good read to you.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 000000000000000000000000000

Tales of Madness

Chap 1: birth of a forest

Lucius A Malfoy was never a man to panic. He always knew what to do in every situation and at any given time. He was a Malfoy. And no less was to be expected. His wits and power over the common wizard were the reason of his high position within the ministry, as well as in the Dark Lords inner-circle. Yes, he was not the type of man you'd see pacing up and down the waiting room at St mungo's, in a panicked state waiting for a healer to finally take pity of him and tell him how were his wife and future child doing. But here he was. His usually perfectly coiffed hair a mess, pacing like a caged animal in the waiting room, mumbling to himself, while his best friend, Severus Snape, was threatening to force feed him a calming draught.

"If my father could see me right now, he would have a heart attack" thought Lucius. Looking at the clock on the far end of the room for what felt like the thousandth time that day, he sighted, he had been kick out of the surgical block three hours ago. The healers had had to evacuate him after a particularly violent contraction had shaken his beautiful wife and had caused a rip in the uterus. By the time they got him out, blood had started dripping on the floor.

"Lucius! Either you sit down of your own accord or, Merlin be my witness, I will make you sit down and glue you to the chair !" snapped a very annoyed and dizzy Snape "wandering up and down the room like a disoriented pixie is not going to change anything!"

"I know Severus, it's just… they…She…" said desperately Lucius before dropping on the chair next to his friend "They've been in their for fiften hours now, severus. FIFTEN HOURS. Healers have been running in and out. My wife is probably dying on that blasted table alone, while I'm sitting here. No one will tell me what's bloody happing in there and…and…"

With tears in his eyes Lucius posed a moment looking more tired and old than he should be. The Fates were already not in their favor. The War was taking a turn for the worst. If that blasted order of the phoenix, lead by the crazy old goat, wouldn't use unforgivables on them, the Aurore's didn't have that problem. More and more death eaters were dying on the battle field, and since Severus brought back news of the prophecy, life around the dark Lord went from difficult to hellish. He had, on multiple occasions, nearly died either at the hand of a trained aurore or under the temper of a man he didn't believe in anymore. Taking his head in his hands, Lucius started to wander when everything went wrong, when he felt a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"I'm scared Severus." He finally admitted " I'm afraid of what's going to happen. About the war. About the child. Nissa can't go through another one…I'm not even sure I can" he confessed in such a hushed voice that Severus wasn't even sure he heard right.

The look of desperation on Lucius's face as well as this sudden admission were more than proof to Severus that his friend was, indeed, at his wits end. The War aside, this wasn't the first time they were in this situation. Narcissia had been pregnant several times now, but all her babies had either died in the womb or not lived beyond birth. From what the pediatric healers told them, it was due to an over saturation of mana (magic) in the blood. The "purity" of both their family lines was the cause of this. The child's blood was to fluid* to restrain the flow of magic within it, and the endless streams of energies ended up destroying the babies to their core.

"Fate has a dark sense of humor" thought gloomily Severus.

But before he could somewhat reassure his friend on the future, both men felt a powerful wave of energy that sent shivers up their spines.

It was an oppressive sensation. None of them could breath. they felt like they had been plunged in dark and tortuous waters and nothing could get them out. Whatever they did could only drag them deeper into the abyss. Whatever was producing this energy, was hurt and scared, and it made sure it wasn't alone in its misery. Not even in the presence of the Dark Lord in his worst temper, did Lucius feel so defenseless.

They managed to collect themselves a bit as healers ran in and out of the operating block. The ripple had managed to set off most of St mungo's wards, and the hospital was now buzzing in panic. Healers were running everywhere in a disorganized fashion, some were rushing in ,thinking it was an attack, with they're wand out to defend the patients, others were fleeing the zone. Some patients or visitors had been roped into the situation, willingly or not. Panic was starting to rise, and it didn't seem like things were going to end well, until a woman of strong built and dark skin came in.

"All right ya sissies! stop runnin' around like headless chicken and straighte' up! We're not under attack! I don't know what's happenin', but what I do know is that there's a mother and/or child in there that need our help! And it's not with you' squawkin' that we are goin' to do something about it" howled the woman while swinging her cane about "I need to know what happened. Get me one of the healers that where in the block, an' get the patients out of here, anyone I haven't said to stay scram! an' hop to it!"

the woman wasn't very tall, the top of her head might have reached Lucius's collarbone if she stood straight, she seemed to be in her late forties and was rather husky, but held an air of responsibility and authority to herself. Her voice ,which bore a thick accent that only inhabitants of Texas could have, could be heard clearly even through the chaotic mess. In no time the situation was somewhat under control even if an occasional aftershock made some healers jumpy. Lucius recognized the woman as the head of the pediatric section, Mrs. Audrey Oddy. He had seen her on some occasions during Narcissia's latest pregnancy , he didn't like her that much, she wasn't the most subtle of persons, but she was the most competent. If something was to be said it was said, she would not sugarcoat the truth, and right now that's what he needed. As she was done talking with one of the healers, Lucius found his way to her throw the remaining crowd.

"Mrs. Oddy, could you please explain what is going on in there " he said to her in as calm a voice as he could muster.

"Mr. Malfoy? What ar' ya doin' here? We are kind of in a crisis here, so could ya please leave." She scrolled "Whatever it is that's worryin' that pretty little flower of yours, it's going to be fine. She's due next week anyway"

Lucius finally snapped. How dare that woman talk to him like that! Damn appearances, it was his family we were talking about and he was bloody well going to curse this woman to oblivion if she didn't tell him what was going on!

"Actually doctor, what's worrying my "pretty little flower", as you say, is NOT fine" he said between gritted teeth "She's the one in there.! And I DEMAND to know what's going on!"

Mrs. Oddy's eyes went big upon hearing this, and she cursed under her breath about damn healers who couldn't remember a patients name right. By the time she was done cursing up a storm, Severus had caught up to them, as she explained the situation:

" For what I was told, after some complications arouse, they had to think fast. The delivery had been dragging for too long already. The mother was growing weak and they feared that any longer and they would lose the mother and the child"

Hearing that, Lucius turned two shades paler, he felt his knees turn weak , and was thankful that Severus was here to keep him standing as the Pediatric healer continued her explanations

"They tried to free the baby by doing an emergency delivery, but all of a sudden the baby's rating started to go high wire and before they knew it they were thrown violently against the walls and shocked by some unknown demon" As she finished she was putting on her medical robes and was getting ready to go in with her staff.

"What are you going to do? Do you think you can save one of them?" ask Severus, for Lucius was no longer in a state in which he could form thoughts, let alone words. The man looked hallow, like a dementor had kissed him.

After sitting Lucius in the waiting room, and making sure he wasn't going to do anything rash, Severus turned to the Mediwitch to hear what she had to say.

"I have a theory on what happen' in the block. I reckon this entire thing started when they were about to perform an emergency delivery. The baby is in distress, and it feels it's mother is too weak to help it anymore. So it's using whatever defense mechanism it has to eliminate the threat, which in this case,… Is my staff. But since it has no real conscience of what it's doin' , it acts on basic instincts. Through the most impressive fit of accidental magic done by a newborn I have ever seen in my career, might I add. If the child doesn't die, he'll be a hand full for the poor lass"

"You think you can save them both?" Ask Severus surprised.

"I reckon I can, and I will. That baby is in distress and it needs help. As long as it's fightin', so will I." declared solemnly the mediwitch "now go in the waiting room with your friend… By the looks of things, he needs all the support he can get from a friend right about now."

Severus nodded and thanked the mediwitch, that went straight in the block fallowed by the remaining staff she had thought useful.

Severus found Lucius in the same place he left him in the waiting room. The man hadn't moved a muscles, and wasn't remotely trying to maintain the Malfoy family demeanor. It was a pitiful sight, and a heartbreaking one. No light was glowing in those usually cynical eyes, his skin was ashen, his hair a mess.

Tears had started rolling silently down his cheeks, in a regular flow.

Lucius was a broken man.

Severus walked silently up to his friend, but once there, he didn't know what to do. What could he do? He could only lay a comforting hand on Lucius's shoulder, and stand with him in his time of need.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000000

When Mrs Oddy came into the waiting room again, Lucius had managed to recollect himself partially, both men rose and went to get the news. The Mediwitch seemed exhausted, strain was written all over her, and just by the look on her face, Lucius knew she wasn't bringing good news.

"I have some good news, and some bad news gentlemen." Said the mediwitch. Both men held their breath in anticipation. "Good news is, both your wife and child are goin' to make it. Your wife is currently bein' tended to. She'll be weak for a few days but she'll pull throw. Surprisingly, even through the panic, the previous team managed to stabilize her, so she'll still be able to conceive."

Lucius was beside himself in relief. His wife was going to live. And so was his child,… their child was going to live. Not falling in the same goofy, and perfectly legitimate, smile his friend was falling into, Severus asked:

"And what is the bad news?"

The mediwitch looked embarrassed of what she was going to say, but owed the truth to her patients.

"It's about the child…"

As those words were authored, Lucius's temporary happy bubble burst, and panic rose again.

"What is wrong with the baby? Is it sick? Deformed?" Lucius swallowed difficultly "a squib?"

"Don't be ridiculous. With a surge of power like that, not a soul in this hospital can deny your child's magical ability." Replied Mrs Oddy before Lucius spiraled down into more delirious fears "The child is of a healthy weight, and is perfectly formed. I dare say it's one of the most beautiful baby I have ever seen."

"Then what seems to be the problem?" asked Lucius "If the child is fine, and healthy, what could be the matter?"

The mediwitch kept silent for a few moments, deep in thought, when finaly she answered:

"I don't think you should keep the child."

The death eaters looked at the woman in great surprise. Abandon the child? Why? Answering they're unspoken question, Mme Oddy gestured them to fallow her. They where lead through the corridors to where the babies were usually treated, but to their surprise, they were taken farther down the hall to an isolated room.

"We couldn't leave it near the other children. It… It did things to them" answered wearily the head of the pediatric division, as she opened the door.

They were lead in a small observation room. The room was nothing special, it was bare not counting some chairs and a door that lead to the other room. From the observation window they could see into a plain room with a solitary medical cradle in its center. The walls were bear, only brightly colored runes marked their white surface, in its center, the cradle bore similar markings. Within this bare room, the small white infant lay in the cradle silently, not paying attention to the people observing it. From the whiteness of the room, the child seemed to glow of on ethereal light. The men were distracted from the surreal site by the voice of the mediwitch.

"This is your child, Mr Malfoy. It's a boy."

"What is this room? And why is my son in it?" Inquired Lucius.

"This is a special type of room, Mr Malfoy" replied a very somber Mme Oddy "We usually use it in case of patients subject to manna overload. The Runes you see on the wall are to stabilize the patient, and absorb the excess energy. They usually only glow when in use, and as you can see. They haven't dulled down once since your child has been in there."

"What does it mean, Madame" inquired Lucius, sensing panic was steadily growing within him at the implication of his newborn heir in such a room.

"Your son has been diagnosed with a very rare condition, Mr Malfoy. And I have the regret to inform you, that no cure has been found to this day. The current treatments of such an illness are sometimes far worse than the illness itself if you want my opinion, and they hardly change the patient's life" explained the mediwitch "He will never be able to have a normal life, …I'm sorry sir"

With those final words, the two men were left alone to absorb the information.

"What are you going to do Lucius?" asked Severus to a rather pale Malfoy. "From what the medic seemed to say, the child is almost better off dead."

"I can't take this decision without Narcissia." He answered "She had too much hopes for this child. I can't do this to her. In the end, it's better if she makes this decision."

His friend nodded in understanding, and they both continued looking at the small child, whose life already held no promise of happiness.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000

Narcissia Malfoy was a tall, elegant Lady, whose beauty could rival that of a veela. Even in her tired state , looking upon her newborn child, she maintained something beautiful about herself. She had been looking at it for a couple of hours now, pondering what to do.

When she woke up in her room in the pediatric section, with only her husband and Severus at her side and no baby cradle nearby, she had feared the worst. That she had yet again, lost a child. Her husband had reassured her that the child lived, but the lack of enthusiasm in his voice told her there was more to it. Then Mme Oddy had come in and explained everything, she had looked desperately at her husband for reassurance but he could provide none. Nothing he could have said could change the situation. The only thing he could do is assure her he would support her in her choice. She had thought the matter a thousand time over already when she asked Lucius to show her the child, their child. Now that she was here, things didn't look more simple. The treatments for her child's conditions were pretty heavy, and were more handicapping than the illness itself. The child would be easier to handle, but that's only because the potions would make it more than apathetic and didn't fully prevent the more serious sides of the illness. As she thought this she took a decision:

"Lucius, I want to hold my child." She declared as she was heading for the door, only to be stopped by her husband

"Nissa, the medics said not to approach the child just yet. They don't know if it's fully stabilized"

"If I can't take my own child in my arms, than I'm not fit to be its mother. " she said solemnly, her hand reaching for the door knob "please Lucius. I need to know." And with a last pleading look at her husband, he let her go.

At the moment they entered the room they felt emptied. The room seemed to be absorbing their magic as well, but not sucking it out of them. Just licking the surface clean. It was a disorienting feeling, that left them feeling vulnerable and mournful. As they got used to the disquieting feeling, they approached the cradle. The infant was asleep and well. It had been dressed in a stripped white and light grey romper, and had for sole company a tiny standard type teddy bear you found at the hospital's boutique. It looked peaceful, and for a blissful moment they could forget what the situation was. As a smile spread on Lucius's face, Narcissia went to pick up the child. As she held it close to her, the child stirred a bit in its sleep, snuggling closer to the new source of heat it was getting.

"Shh, love. It's all right. Mommy's here" cowed quietly Narcissia, holding her child closer to her in a protective hug. As a response to the sound of her voice, the child opened its eyes.

Both its parents gasped in surprise, as a strange power filled the room. The power wasn't oppressive like last time, it was… pleasant, …peaceful. It felt like they had been transported into one of those powerful and ancient forests. The ones you always heard of in old folks tales, in which all was possible, and the fair folk** could be found strolling down a path enjoying the summer sun, but also a land of great dangers of which you could never return. It was an intoxicating feeling, to say the least. Tears ran down Narcissia's face, as her child's power overcame her. This sort of energy was not to be found within a human child. She knew that, if she took the child out of the secure room, the intense flow of power currently running throw her baby with no restrain would kill it, but she could not find it in her to abandon it. This feeling was to overwhelming, too precious to destroy. And so ,she made her decision.

"I think… I'll name him,… Draco."

"Narcissia! Think this thought a little bit more." Pleaded Lucius " You can feel it as I can. If anything arouses we will not be able to stop it."

"I have felt it as you have, Lucius." Said Narcissia will stroking her child's hair "and that is why I've decided to keep it." Looking back at her husband, Narcissia pleaded "This is probably our last chance , Lucius. I don't think I could go through another one. Not after, him."

They could feel the forest begging to fade away slowly. looking at the child, they could see it had fallen asleep in its mothers arms. Looking one last time at his beloved wife's pleading face, Lucius gave in, and extended his arms wishing to hold the child. The small bundle in his arms, Lucius smiled lovingly and said to his wife:

"Draco Lucius Malfoy, it is then"

To be continued…

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000000000000

* In most esoteric theory/story/etc I have read there is always an idea that magic flows throw the world like a multitude of rivers, with references like "canals", "channels", "paths", "the flow" (of the universe) . There is a huge Nature theme in magic ("good" or "bad") , that often revolve around life and /or death, which is generally associated to the blood that runs in our veins( again a liquid). All life on earth is possible thanks to water.

That, and the use of terms like "mudblood" in the HP world give me the impression that a water related theme for magic isn't that inappropriate. When I hear words like "Mudblood" I have the impression of very thick slow moving muddy-water, and "pure-blood" of rapid flowing rivers. Maybe it's just me. Sorry for the over long explanation, I'm kind of a geek on these things.

** The term "Fair Folk" or " good Folk" is one of several titles often given to fairies, elves and similar human-like supernatural races in folklore.


	2. Chap 2 :troubled waters

Tales of Madness

Chap 2 : troubled waters

The white manor or the fair-folk's domain, more commonly known as the Malfoy Manor, is considered by most to be one of the crowning jewels of the United Kingdom. The elegance of its milky white façades and the magnificent of its landscapes, were what earned the five hundred year old manor its name.

The Three storey building was first made in the XV th century in the flamboyant style of "Late Gothic", and was to be a second residence to the Malfoy family, residing at the time in France. But doe to certain conflicts between some English court nobles and the French family, it was abandoned and left at the mercy of the luxurious forest.

It was rebuilt in the XVIII th century when the Malfoy's, fleeing the French revolution, decided to reinvest the place. It was remodeled, to avoid homesickness, in the French Baroc style of the time. Very little was kept from its past Gothic style, but some finely carved columns and Rib vaults as well as the cathedral like entrance. The once untamed forest, was partially converted to a "jardin à la française" with multiple fountains and magnificent flower gardens. It was modified several times again to accommodate the families growing social status and fortune. Subtle touches of Rococo as well as some redesigning done in the "art nouveaux" style, gave the strict looking manor a more smooth and vegetal look, making it seem like it had grown out of the earth rather than built that way. The most admirable displays of that are the double gates that surround the estate and the French gardens. Both these gates were made to mimic their environment perfectly, to the point where one would think they were actual plants.

The estate is surrounded by 125,000-acres of wild forest in which several small rivers and lacks could be found running along the trees, bordering it's Northern side is a small chain of bleu colored mountains going by the name of "the sky's pass". When the Malfoy family came back, the forest was a dark and impenetrable wood, hiding as many secrets as it had dangers. Years upon years of constant care, transformed the surrounding dense and heavy woodland in a luxurious forest of myth, where dangers and secrets could still be found if one wasn't careful.

The contrast of the wild Celtic forest of old with the artful perfect control of the "jardin à la française", as well as the plant like beauty of the manor, offered a picture of eerie beauty. Rumors started to spread amongst the common folk, that fair people lived within those lands. And the natural fair complexion of the inhabitants of said land, didn't help the overactive imagination of the people, that started to call the estate the "Fair-Folk's domain".

While not all modifications were to be seen, they were all necessary . Provided only by the most talented and trust worthy of craftsman and artisans. For some of these modifications were for the families own security and private use, and were to be kept a secret. Such modifications had been needed, for the young Malfoy heir to be brought home.

Through his complex social network, and under the instructions of Mrs. Oddy, Lucius managed to secure an old and wise Völva*, and a renowned sage in magical energies to ensure his child's well being. After extracting an oath of secrecy and giving the masters all the information they needed about the particular situation, Lucius gave them full power to do whatever they deemed necessary.

Lucius wasn't too worried about the Völva, her craft was a discrete one, it was the old master's influence that made him fear for his household. He had heard quite a good deal about master Lian Wang's craft and he wasn't the least bit impressed. He found the basics of this "cult" utterly ridicules and non founded. This "feng shui" nonsense was the sort of practice that would only suit a eccentric Ravenclaw or an air-headed Hufflepuff (or a crack-headed one at least), not a Slytherin and surely not one of his standing. He cringed at the thought of one of his friends finding out about this, He would be the laughingstock at the ministry if this ever got out.

To his relief, the manor, as well as some parts of the gardens, only had to go throw minor changes. Form what the old master could tell him, the manor had already gone through the ordeal. At his perplexed expression a house elf ,that had been summoned to help move the furniture, informed them that his grand-mother, Lady Marigold* Malfoy, had been fascinated by the ex-oriental colonies. She had brought back many things from her travels, including ,but not limited to, some elements of life style and an impressive garden of medicinal herbs.

The only thing that had changed drastically, was his son's room. Not only was it changed, it was relocated. Instead of being in direction of the north, facing the mountains, it was now facing the East.

His son's new lodging was an old fencing room that had been abandoned a few years back, after the construction of a bigger one in southern wing. The room possessed a locker room and a connecting showers in its southern area, both doors opening on each sides of the chimney. They were changed now into a wardrobe and bathroom to fulfill its new purpose.

At the express request of Mrs Oddy, a wall was erected at the far end of the room, which was in direction of the North, to serve as an isolation chamber in cases of too intense fits of magic. The door leading to the chamber was done on the Principe of the Dwarves' dwellings, once the door was closed, it was invisible to the naked eye, the location only being revealed by the presence of discrete protective runes placed there by the Nordic witch.

Composing most of the east wall was a huge bay window leading to a balcony, that offered the view of a wondrous sea of trees and the northern-east end of the blue mountains, to the delight of the wise old man.

"It is a perfect alignment" thought mockingly Lucius, trying not to roll his eyes.

He would have gladly skipped the old man's it hadn't been for the insistence of Mrs Oddy on the subject and the excellent reputation of the man. Lucius wouldn't have even deemed this oriental nonsense necessary*. But to his great despair, it was not only necessary…It was essential for his son's welfare.

The mediwitch had gone out of her way to explain to him the consequences of poor circulation of energy on his child. Lucius shudder at the mere thought of it. The damage could go from small fits of insanity, to the destruction of everything within rang depending on the intensity of the blockage. He was taken out of his dark thoughts by the old man explaining to him that:

"…there should always be a source of yang in the southern part of the room, provided by a fire or a candle when the weather gets better."

For the umpteenth time that day, Lucius didn't understand a word the man had said, except the essential: always fire in or near the chimney. Provided by warm colored candles apparently, if the candles currently being light by the man where anything to go by. The sage had tried to explain his art to him at one point but, like now, only the strict minimum was understood out of it. He had to admit though, that the man knew how to rearrange a room. He even found use to some of the strange things his grand-mother brought back from her travels. Like those crystals in the south-west corner, the ceramic vases and the "singing" bowls on the north-west side, even the carillons along the bay window fond there place in the child's room. Thought why he put them in those places, in that specific order and number Lucius didn't have a bloody clue. There was even a small garden that started in the north-east side of the room and continued on most of the balcony where a humble fountain would evacuate some of the bad yin while the "wall" of vegetation would prevent some of the good chi to escape, or something like that. He was really growing frustrated with all of it, and he didn't just mean the yin yang nonsense. The talkative old man was also getting on his nerves. On the other hand, the Völva was more to his liking.

The Nordic witch was already done with the child's room before he and that insufferable man had come along, and had even added an extra layer of protection to the room. When questioned about it, she only answered in that distant voice of hers, that it was to protect the infant from exterior aggressions, and with a faint smile assured him she wouldn't charge for it. After that she had left both men alone to rearrange, while she went to ward the isolation chamber.

Lucius had decided to take a break from the old man, and went to check on the rune master.

The woman was painting a series of breath taking runes at the far end of the room. she hadn't noticed him coming in yet and continued her work while humming a foreign tune. Like the melody, Lucius found there was something soothing to her, like a nursery rhyme.

She was a quiet mature woman in her mid-fifties, with chestnut eyes and long curly pepper-salt hair that went to the middle of her back. She held herself with a grace and dignity, that would have put to shame many pureblooded women. Her skin was fair, with light smiling wrinkles around her eyes and mouth giving her a motherly appeal. She was a lovely aging woman.

Lucius wondered briefly, if his sweet Nissa would ever age like that. But given the current circumstance, he really doubted it.

"What would be the matter, Mr. Malfoy?" asked the Völva.

While deep in his thoughts, the Nordic woman had noticed him. She was now facing him with a concerned look on her face.

"Nothing for you to worry, Madame" reassured Lucius "Is everything going too your liking?"

The witch just looked at him for a moment longer, lost in her thoughts, before replying:

"The additional layers of runes will be tricky, and some of the modifications on the original series still need some work. But all in all, it should be done by the end of the week, Mr. Malfoy" explained the rune master.

"Yes, about the modifications…" inquired Lucius "I understand you talked it through with Mms. Oddy, but ... if you don't mind me asking…Why are they necessary?"

The question had plagued his mind for a while now. He had not taken runes as a class when he was at Hogwart, and Mme. Oddy had left before explaining anything to him. The woman stayed silent for a while, thinking how to best explain this to a clearly uninitiated young man.

"The ones that are in the chamber at your hospital are standard seals. A "one sizes fits all" if you will" She explained "The child was able to extended its power easily, despite the seals. To the point where it overwhelmed you. As he grows up, the wards would not be strong enough to restrain him, which explains the additional layers. As for the modifications… From your description of the events, it seemed necessary to me, to mix Ogham* incantation to be more in tune with the child's nature to minimize the stress of the sudden loss of strength."

"The Nature of the child?" wondered Lucius, then it hit him! "The forest! She must be referring to the forest!"

While marveling at the implications the Nordic witch just unveiled, he suddenly noticed the flasks of ink the woman was using. The flasks themselves weren't the most important, thought beautiful they were, it was the liquid they contained that intrigued Lucius immensely.

The liquid seemed alive, swirling in its container like a fish, giving out a new variant of its color at every ray of light.

Feeling Lucius' child like wonder for her inks, the Völva giggled and beckoned the young wizard to her side. When the young man was next to her, she took one of the flasks and handed it over to him so he could have a better look.

"It is "Dragon ink", my Lord" she said in a motherly fashion "It is made with Dragon Scales reduced to very thin powder and mixed with pearl oil. This ink is very rare and highly demanded among the masters of written magic, for its extraordinary magic proprieties ."

And with a small mischievous smile she bent forward, bringing one of her hands to her mouth, and whispered to the young Lord

" It is also known for its ability to become invisible when dry."

As he wondered if he should feel offended to be talked too like a toddler, Lucius watched in awe as some of the previous delicately drawn runes disappeared in the wall as if they never were.

"what a waste" thought Lucius

"Do not worry, my lord" said suddenly the witch "They will reappear in due time...You shouldn't worry so much. You still have time before you. And if the Goddess* wills it, everything while turn out fine."

While Lucius was stunned by the older woman words, she gently took back the flask from his hands and went back to her work. The Young Lord of the Malfoy family looked at the Nordic woman with wide eyes, until she spoke again with a playful grin on her lips

"You should go see what master Lian Wang is up too. You've left him without supervision for a while now."

Upon realizing that, Lucius all but bolted for the door forgetting the incident, as the Völva laughed full heartedly.

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000000

Two years had passed since then, and the additional seals had proved to be more than necessary. Since it was taken home from the hospital, the child had acted strangely.

It would occasionally stare out blankly in the distance and wouldn't react even when called. Out of nowhere it would start to scream and cry in distress or giggle happily for no apparent reason.

Even when the child was acting normally, it's mere presence would strain its parents body. The child's magical emission was not normal, he did not feel normal. But what scared them most, were the child's eye. They couldn't see themselves in them. The Icy-grey eyes seemed to shine of their own light. When the child would look at them, it was like a higher power was observing them, enveloping them in its foreign world of bliss and horror.

Those eyes shouldn't have been those of a child.

Another remarkable thing about the child was his relationship with the house elves. The little creatures were already known to be overprotective of children, but the love they had for Draco was borderline worshiping. The child's constant emitting aura didn't seem to affect them in the same way as the wizards. They seemed more merry and bright, Lucius had even caught a few dancing and singing old fairy songs with the child on a few occasions. But the effects were not limited to the magical creatures. Since the child's arrival the domain had hummed with a renewed life like it had finally awaken, but they hadn't dared let the child outside. They didn't even dare let the child near anyone. They had discovered the hard way that the child didn't react well to other people.

The Malfoy's had been very cautious not to let anyone know about their son's condition. Only the people that had been involved with the child knew, and were under strict secrecy oaths. One day thought, some of Lucius's business partners had come to the manor to discourse some important maters privately.

Lucius was treading on thin ice with the Wizengamotsince the end of the war, and his business partners were all very influential men… Lucius couldn't refuse then without it looking suspicious. So while instructing a house elf to worn his wife that they had visitors, the young man lead the older wizards to his office. Before they could reach it thought, the group of men had stumbled on little Draco practicing his walking in company of a house elf. For a while, the child had gazed confusingly at the older men with his papa, emotions then changing from confused to angry to scared as it ran to the elf for protection. Before anyone could do anything, Narcissia had arrived from around the corner . Rushing to the child, taking it quickly in her arms, she had proceeded to cover the incident up:

"I am quite sorry for that gentlemen." She apologized "Our son is teething and the poor dear has been a bit under the weather because of it"

By the looks of exhaustion on both the parents' faces, the older men believed the little white lie some even offering a sympathetic smile, to the great relief of the Malfoy's. It seemed like an isolated event, until Severus came to visit his God-son on the first year anniversary of the Dark Lords down fall. The one year old had been placed on his lap, and everything had gone well until the fate of the Potters had been brought up. The child had suddenly burst into tears, sobbing uncontrollably, bringing down shadows on the room. Narcissia went to her child immediately, and held him tight as he mournfully repeated between sobs:

"I'm sorry Lily! I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!"

After that Severus didn't visit them for three months, and the Malfoys hadn't let anyone in since.

It was hard on both the parents ,but the one that was really suffering, was the child.

Many times they had found the baby in a bloody mess while letting out agonizing cries after a fit. His eyes flashing an unearthly glow, as oozing cracked skin wounds and strangely colored veins covered parts of his body.

The fits were always spectacular and terrifying by their intensity. Even the medicine he was given couldn't lessen the effects. In fact it only made thing worse.

When under the potions, the child would be limp and apathetic, its eyes became dull as silent tears ran down from them. There child looked dead, the effect of the medicine spreading to the rest of the estate, making everything from the creatures to the land still and empty. The air became suffocating and the stillness of it all grew uncomfortable.

The only place in the house where the fits were under any control was his room were the additional layer provided by the Völva and the intense circulation of energies kept the child on reasonable levels.

As the Malfoys were enjoying their afternoon tea in the back yard gardens, Draco taking a nap in his cradle by their side, Narcissia finally cracked:

" I can't take it anymore Lucius! I can't stand to see him like this! He's a child! He should be running around the gardens scraping his knees and bringing back things he found in the gardens! Not look like an old man waiting for the Ankou*!"

"I know love" replied sadly Lucius "But we cannot allow him to go without medication and you know it."

"I know! I know Lucius! It just…" said desperately Narcissia "Look at him! I didn't give birth to him to see him wither away before my eyes."

They had gone through this arguments a few times already. The final answer never satisfying either party. He rested his eyes a moment on his wife, the poor dear looked exhausted. Her long blond hair were a mess, dark circles hung under her red eyes and she was several shades paler than she should be. The situation was straining her to her limit. If the reflection in the mirror he saw this morning was anything to go by, he wasn't better off. Lucius was almost hoping for the house elves to make good of their threats about the potions.

When the elves had discovered about Draco's medicine, they had gone hysterical. It had been the first and only time Lucius had ever seen an angry house elf. The creatures had been positively livid with rage and had THREATENED their masters of terrible retribution if they continued feeding the drugs to the child. The little creatures had after that ,flip-flopped between beating themselves senseless from guilt and screaming at them for what they were doing to the ceann lómhara *.

It had taken a lot of coaxing to explain the situation to the peeved household of elves. Even after that , they didn't accept the treatment and swore that if any opportunity arouses, they would throw away every single drop of the filthy poisons.

"I can hardly put it against them" Sighted Lucius as he was about to gaze as his child, only to be greeted by the view of an empty cradle.

"Nissa… Where is Draco?" Asked Lucius, voice trembling with sudden fear

"What do you mean, love? He's in his …." Began Narcissia until she saw the empty cradle "MY BABY!"

They quickly called upon all the house elves in the mansion to help search for the child. They had to find the child qickly. Draco had received his daily dose of medicine not too long ago, and was by all means, weak and defenseless .

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000

To be continued…

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000

A/N

Sorry for the amongt of description in this one

Thank you for all the reviews everyone! It means a lot.

For the malfoy manor, I really didn't like the description that was made of it. It didn't SCREAM Malfoy to me. It seemed a little too simple and bland … or dark (movie). This is the family that has a flock of ALBINO peacocks roaming the lawn on a regular base, g*d d*nm it! The place should look like an architect's wet dream, not a basic "classicism" styled dirty looking manor!

As for the elements of feng shui… I will say it right now, I am not a practitioner. Please excuse me if I get something wrong, as I just discovered the practice for the sack of the story (for a newbie it can be quite confusing X_X).

* **Völva** : wiki/V%C3%B6lva

*In the language of flowers the Marigold means prediction, I couldn't resist.

*The story is currently taking place in 1980. 10 years before feng shui became popular. In those days, it sound more like something a hippie would do, not something any "reasonable person" would.

The Malfoys seem to be, yet again, a head of the curve. Even if they don't know it yet. XD

*Ogham : wiki/Ogham

* I viewed the völva to be a pagan or at least a neo pagan ( wiki/Neopagan )

* wiki/Ankou

* ceann lómhara : Precious one in celtic


	3. Chap 3 : Winds of Change

Chap 3 : The Winds of Change

"Trololo" : people talking

"_**Trololo**_" : people thinking

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 000000000000000000000000

They had searched high and low for Draco. In the mountains, in the forest, all around the gardens and even in the lacs. But where ever they searched, there was no trace of the child to be found, not even a trace of magical aura to fallow.

As the day was fading, so were the hopes of the Malfoys of getting their only child back alive. They stood in the gardens, beside themselves with grief, Narcissia crying hot tears while her husband held on to her with all his might. When they heard some ruffling near the trees. Thinking it might be one of the house elves bringing back the child, they looked up. But instead of the familiar sight of the small creatures they saw a taller figure at the borderline of the forest, holding a small bundle of cloths in its arms.

Nothing was really visible about the figure, most of its being covered by a long dark green cape, the hood hiding the individuals face entirely leaving only one bright eye visible and a toothy grin.

The young couple was frightened. How had the stranger gotten this far into their domain? How could this be? None of their wards had gone off! How could this person get in? Quickly recovering from the shock, both adults wiped out their wands and aimed at the intruder.

"who are you? And what would be your business ?" Demanded Lucius in the most threatening way he could muster.

The shadow wasn't impressed in the slightest by the display, quite the contrary. The smile on its face grew as it came out off the woods in their direction. Lucius, acting on old war reflexes, cast a string of vicious curses at their unknown opponent, in the hopes of stopping it before it reached them.

To their great surprise, the first curse was deviated when coming within two feet of the specter. Like it was gliding off a shield. As did all the other curses and jinxes sent its way, only managing to widen the manic grin and extracting a small quiet giggle from the creature.

The intruder had done absolutely nothing, not even uttering a single word or moving a finger to deflate the spells. Narcissia and Lucius knew this was not a good sign. No wizard, since before the time of Merlin himself ,could do such a feat, not even the dark Lord and all his magic had managed such a display of power. Whoever, or whatever, their opponent was, it was powerful …very powerful.

As the intruder got closer, they could progressively see more of it. It seemed human in form, and rather scrawny. It arms and feet heavily bandaged with dirty bands. Out of that, not much else could be seen of it, but it's aura. A terrible dark thing, that only got more intense as the creature got closer.

Lucius found it suspicious that no house elf had come to their help by now. The little fairies were usually very protective of their house hold and would not permit an unwanted guest to trespassed so easily.

The shade was now less than a few feet away, no spell managing to even slow it down. It stopped however at a reasonable distance, not too far so to allow wand work, but not to close to touch. It still was to close for the malfoy's taste none the less. They could practically taste the raw power that was emitting from the oddity, and they were terrified.

When the thing was quite sure that none of them was going to do anything rash, it faced Narcissia and spoke softly in a slithering voice, nudging the small bundle towards her.

"Isss thisss your little one?"

Finally paying attention to what the stranger was carrying, Narcissia saw a small bundle of finely embroided cloths in which a plum little figure could be seen. Her brain kicking in again, as she took the bundle from the stranger and slowly opened the folds.

Little Draco was sleeping peacefully amongst the soft looking fabric, safe and sound . Even through his sleep, he seemed well and … Healthy?! A more natural color tinted the child's face, and his cheeks were a delicate peach color, his normally pained expression was replaced by one of innocent pleasure. He looked … Normal.

"What did you do to him? " asked in awe Lucius, who had joined his wife's side to peer in the blankest himself.

"Took the poison out" shrugged the Shade

It hadn't moved from where it stood, keeping a watchful eye on the child, but otherwise not seeming anyway disturbed or angered at the prospect of a poisoned child. As Lucius was about to properly question the humanoid creature, Draco's energy levels burst up in a flash and the child was wiggling violently in Narcissia's arms, screaming and kicking to be released. Before anyone could react, the Shade had snatched the baby back from its mother's arms and toke it a few feet away, cradling Draco softly, a light glow emitting from its bandaged hands, murmuring what sounded to Lucius like an old lullaby.

The child quickly calmed down under the ministration, clinging to the stranger like a frightened child to its mother. The Malfoys were even more baffled when the child, that usually couldn't stand the presence of strangers, started humming the lullaby with the creature as he played gently with its light blue glowing fingers.

"Who are you?" repeated Lucius, still dumbfounded by the scene before him.

For an answer, the Shade stood up, balancing the child on a delicate hip, and headed for the manor, passing them without a word, only turning around once to indicate them to fallow.

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000

They were currently in one of the many salons the manor had to offer. It wasn't the most elegant they had, but it was the most comfortable.

The room was rather small in size, with only enough room to bear two comfortable armchairs and a sofa of a classical imperial style, and an elegant table for four. Narcissia and Lucius were drinking a cup of tea, each in an armchairs near the fire place, observing from a far the heartwarming and peculiar scene before them.

On the floor, in the space between the sofa and the coffee table, were a newly energetic Draco and the creature playing "magical knight in shining armor". Draco was engaged in a terrible battle against unknown demons to save the "lovely princess" from their nasty claws. Lucius was almost sure he heard his son call the demons "nargols", but whatever he choose to call them always made a small smile appear on the "princess's" face.

As endearing as the view was, the Malfoys couldn't shake off the oddness of it all. The events leading to this moment still a blur to them, and very confusing.

On their arrival, the house elves had reacted surprisingly well to the stranger. They had at first been very intrigued by the cloaked figure that held the precious one, but had quickly started happily beckoning to its every whim, pampering it as if it were the child itself. The house elves had lead them to this salon, had brought tea in one of their best sets, offered cakes and candy to no end, and had even at one point offered to clean the strangers cape, which after a little coaxing the stranger accepted.

A "princess" indeed! By the cloths alone, the creature could be considered royalty. At first glance Lucius could say they were made in some sort of acramantula silk. The cape itself had been a masterpiece of delicate fabrics and fine embroideries that seemed to have no beginning and no end to them, small luminous jewels hanging here and there to lighten the somber coat.

The Malfoys were however more intrigued by what lay under the cape, not because of how hideous it was, but how fascinating it was.

While the creature had a human form, that was about all it had of human. Its features where delicate and lean, giving it a fragile air, enhanced by the amount of bandages covering it where its cloths didn't. Its traits where soft and sweet, a delicately drawn jaw line and almond shaped eyes made it look like a porcelain doll,…But a few elements made this appearance somewhat off.

The satin like skin was a disturbing celadon color, sprinkled here and there by emerald like scales that shown brightly when the light caught them.

It bore several severe wounds in addition to the others it possessed. Like a missing eye, hidden by a leather eye patch that cover half of its face, and a series of stitches at the corners of its delicate mouth. Lucius could even see more bandages going under its cloths.

Its short hair where an untamed mess with different types of cuts and length, and where of a bizarre brownish color.

It was a Halloween like porcelain doll, mangled but still lovely in its own way.

But the most disturbing element about the creature, was its remaining eye. The wisteria colored orb was always glowing, and the pupil was but a bright spot in the middle of it all, the orb was literally radiating with power. And what power! They could feel it surrounding them, holding them in its grip even with the creature at ease and calm on the other side of the room!

Its aura resembled their child's in essence, but it was much darker in nature, much older and wild. Instead of the fairytale like forest their child possessed, this was a dark forest of old, wise and fierce. Bewitching by the fear and awe it inspired. Dragging you down its traitorous roads, enchanting you by it wondrous clearings, leading you either to glory or doom with no promise on what would be your fate. A dark temptation. A forbidden fruit, that not even the Dark Lord at his finest could have made more appealing.

The Malfoys were at a loss on what to do. They didn't know what to expect from the stranger. She (or at least they thought it was a "she"), had saved their child and brought him back in a better shape than they had seen him in weeks. But they could not shake off that uneasy feeling they had around her. nd dreaded what she would do when Draco would have to leave the room to go to bed.

Almost on cue a "young" house elf, going by the name of Dobby, came in and announced to the little master it was time for him to go to bed.

"No!" Declared firmly Draco "I won't go to bed now, Dobby. Not before saving the pretty princess!"

"_**The wonderful age of the terrible two's"**_ thought tiredly Lucius, knowing full well where this was going if they didn't manage to calm the child quickly, and dreading every second to it.

"Dragon, love." Cooed softly Narcissia "It is already way past your bed time, and you've had a very eventful day. You can save the princess tomorrow, OK?"

"_**Did she just propose to let that creature stay the night!"**_ thought Lucius, not sure he had heard right. But he immediately understood his wife decision when he felt a wave of power pass him. This was hardly the first time Draco was showing some difficulty to go to bed, but it had never escalated this fast. The Child was winding up faster than usual, and that was not good! They were too far away from the child's room to hurry him into the confinement chamber if things went wrong!

Draco was starting to pant. The lights dropped low, and the fire was a blaze. His eye were stating to glow, and everything was increasingly trembling. Any longer and the child would lose all control.

"Please Draco, be reasonable…" choked out Lucius, in the calmest voice he could muster while Draco's power clang his lungs like water. But it was too late, the windows exploded under the next wave of mana coming from their son . The child was already starting to levitate, harsh winds blowing around him, beating away and cutting anything coming close. He was beyond reach physically and mentally now, blood slowly dripping down his nose confirming to his parents the arrival of a full fledge fit. They could no longer raise their shields to protect themselves, they had found out quit early on that using magic in presence of the child had consequences…usually painful consequences. The Malfoys closed their eyes, bracing themselves for the blast they knew would follow. But it never came…

In its place rose a vision of plenitude and serenity of an immense lake, unmovable and calm. The Malfoys opened their eyes to see what had caused their child to cool down so quickly without causing any damage, be it physical or material. What they saw, they outstood them.

The Creature had joined the levitating child, holding the toddler's face in place so that his blazing eyes where peering straight into its fiery one. It didn't appear to have been greatly injured by the winds, outside of small cuts gracing its feature here and there. Without breaking visual contact, the creature was cradling him ,whispering things to the child that seemed to calm him down slowly. The room was no longer trembling, the winds calmed down progressively, the light and fire were back in their original state, and their child appeared to be relatively unharmed. No longer floating in the air, he was now secure in the gentle arms of the unnamed woman, nuzzling her neck fast asleep. The being cradled him for a few more minutes before handing him over to an expecting house elf, to be put to bed.

When the child was out of the room, the Malfoys dread crept back. What was "She" going to do now? She had shown no interest in the adults while the child was there to distract her. But now that Draco was gone. What was "she" going to do now?

"She" just got up and went to sit on the sofa, extending her hand to collect her long forgotten cup of tea. Narcissia was about to propose some warm one, out of politeness sack, when she saw a little quirk on the creature's mouth. To her surprise, hot vapors were coming from the cup as the hand of the stranger drew near. "She" took a sip and sat the cup on her lap, giving a long glance at Narcissia then at Lucius before retuning her gaze to the floor, and accepting the first aid kit that a house-elf was offering her.

Neither Narcissia nor Lucius could shake off the feeling that that one eye had brought upon them. It had been like being the prey of a giant snake. Their entire body telling them, NO screaming to them, to flee as fast as they could, but they couldn't will themselves to move an inch. Entranced by that eerie eye that peered within the deepest corners of their mind, leaving them defenseless to its attack. They wondered briefly if it would be the same thing when Draco grew up. That they would live forever in fear of being at the mercy of their own child. Shaking themselves up, and feeling ashamed of themselves for even thinking such a thing, the Malfoys surveyed the creature for any suspicious movement.

But the stranger did nothing. Once her injuries taken care of she had just stared at the fire, drinking her tea, deep in thought. Far from reassuring, this only intensified their fear on what she would do when she decided to act. They had been under he -how-must-not-be-named's rule for far too long and survived it not to have learn a few lessons. Then the woman set her empty cup on the low coffee table in front of her, and let her gaze met the Malfoy's once more.

"_**This is it.**_" Thought fearfully Lucius, expecting anything at this point, even a tap dancing dark lord singing "god save the queen".

"I have come to your domain,…" Said the creature in a serious tone, "in the interest of a trade."

Lucius noticed that the woman seemed to stumble on words, like she wasn't used to speaking or at least speaking this much. Her tone was controlled and only the slight frown of her nose gave away her distaste for the exercise. Which didn't make any sense. They had heard her talk freely and eloquently with Draco. Why would she be stumbling now, when she was talking to them? Admittedly neither of them had heard much of what she had said to the child, but it seemed fluid and perfectly understandable at the time. Why did she now appear to have difficulties with talking?. And a trade?! His family was not one of trade. True, they did own a few, but he didn't think any of them would interest this particular woman. What could she possibly want from them, that a creature like her felt she had to come to them? More than a little fearful, but much too curious for his own good, Lucius leaned in to hear what the scaled woman wanted.

"Medicinal herbs for a service" stated plainly the creature

Lucius's mind went blank. Medicinal herbs? What medicinal herbs? Was the woman referring to his grand-mother's oriental garden? Why would this creature want with them? And Why would she come to them for such products? But he wasn't the kind of man that let an opportunity pass. And as odd as this business partner was, he could probably obtain something worthwhile from the woman.

"_**After all, meddling with dark forces hadn't only brought horrible things**_", he thought to himself barely suppressing a shiver in memory of what it had cost. He quickly retuned his attention to the woman only to discover that she was watching him. A second shiver went down his spin at the sight. Oh how he hope she hadn't seen it, but by the looks she was giving, he was in no such luck. He only prayed she could not read minds too. His legimancy skills were good, but he didn't know if it would work on such a being. With memories of when he faced the dark Lord playing in the back of his mind, Lucius asked:

"Why would you want medicinal herbs from our gardens, my Lady?" At the title, a flicker of a smile appeared on the woman's face. The title appeared to please her. Encouraged by that, hoping it was sign of approval he continued "Couldn't you acquire them another way? Surely they are more suitable suppliers than us?"

"Indeed" Said the Woman with a nod "But not with the same soil." At the blank stares she was probably receiving she elaborated

"I am curious of the effects" she posed "the environment is so different. The soil, the flux, the climate. Could be interesting." The last part said more to herself than to the Malfoys.

The soil? Then Lucius realized what this was all about. He had had a similar discussion with Severus a few days ago. During an outing in Diagon alley, Severus had taken an eternity in choosing between some asphodel from North America or some asphodel from Pakistan. When his patience had been push to its limits, Lucius had demanded to know why he was taking so much bloody time to pick between the two. Severus had then explained, with the practice of his new found position as potion master at Hogwart, that the place where the plant came from is important to the brewing of a potion. Depending on the soil, the light and other various elements, a same plant could have completely different proprieties*. He didn't quite believe him, but he trusted his friend on this, Severus wasn't the youngest potion master in generations for nothing, he was a prodigy in the field.

So this was what it was all about. The woman was a potion master, and she was interested in the magical (or not) proprieties of the oriental herbs grown in an occidental environment. That would probably explain a few things about her appearance like the wounds, and the skin that could have been the result of a potion accident.

"And what about this service you are offering?" He heard his beloved wife say, bringing back all his attention to the conversation.

With a wicked grin the creature answered "It would have been your decision"

"But…" continued Narcissia, trembling slightly.

"Things have changed" Said the creature as it was searching for something in one of its sachets, extracted from it a small flask filled with green liquid and showed it to them before continuing. They didn't know what to expect from it, but it was of great importance if this woman thought they couldn't turn it down, and so they listened to her deal:

"Medicinal herbs for your child's life"

TBC...

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000

AN:

Sorry it took so long, I had most of the ideas but no way on how to write them Q-Q

I hope the wait was worth it though.

I'd like your thoughts on this new character, it's not supposed to have a have a dominant role in the story, but I'd really like your thoughts on the matter.

*This is no joke, if you are a little bit interested in aromatherapy or essential oils in general, you will know that the place from the which the plant, as well as from what it was taken (seed, petals, roots,…) is important, and may alter the use

Ex: the Eucalyptus: depending on it origin it can be calming, a bug repulser (Eucalyptus citiodora), a skin conditioner( eucalyptus dives) or a remedy to small illness like the flu ( eucalyptus radiate), or more important ones (eucalyptus polybractea cryptonifera), Etc…

If you want more information there are very good books on the subject, or you could ask your doctor or a specialist in the field.


	4. Chap 4 : The Price of Life

Chapter 4: The price of life

"Trololo" = people talking

"**Trololo"=** people thinking

_0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 000000000000000000_

"_Thingssss have changed" Said the creature as it was searching for something in one of its sachets, extracting a small flask filled with green liquid and showed it to them before continuing. They didn't know what to expect from it, but it was of great importance if this woman thought they couldn't turn it down, and so they listened to her deal:_

"_Medicinal herbsss for your son'sss life"_

00000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000

The creatures words ran deep within the Malfoy's core, making their blood run cold. Their son's life? Did this thing poison him? Was this why Draco was acting so weird? Before they could think any further down that line, a dark aura gripped them. Snapping them back to reality, with a strong reminder of what they were in the presence of.

Once she was sure she had, again, the couples rapt (if somewhat terrified) attention, the doll like woman released them, letting them regain their breath. After taking a bite out of one of the numerous small sweets the house elves had brought in earlier, she reassured them:

"Your ssson iss not poisssoned."

Lucius and Narcissia doubted the woman's words, but something was more upsetting at the moment . Had she just read their minds? Even with their occlumency barriers up?! The situation was rapidly getting out of hand. Even with the Dark Lord they at least knew what to expect. THIS was like guessing a sleeping dragon. You never knew what would wake it or what it would do. And what about that vial? If it wasn't an antidote, what was it? As if reading their minds again, the woman answered:

"A life for your son." At the perplexed stares she was receiving she, begrudgely , elaborated "a **"Normal" **life."

The tone alone, when referring to "normal", was enough to understand the strangers sentiment regarding their definition of the word, but that did not worry the Malfoys. A normal life. If what the creature promised proved true, it would change everything! No more fits, no more constant worrying, no more hiding! But they had to make sure this was not another false hope. Too many times already , Mme Oddy had come to them with a so-called miraculous remedy, but up till now all of them had been painful failures. Gathering all her courage Narcissia asked:

"Not to seem rude, Mylady." Bowing instinctively her head to the creature "But how do we know your remedy works?"

As a grin broke on that reptilian face Narcissia added in a haste "Again! Not to offend you, but… We have been promised numerous times with similar treatments. And none have kept their promises up till now."

The creature nodded in acknowledgement of Lady Malfoys point, her grin still remaining on her sweet face as she broke the seal that kept the bottle firmly shut, letting out a sweet smell of lemon and mint into the room. The smell itself was pleasant, but from the corner of her eye, Narcissia noticed the stranger lightly tense up. The scent seemed to trouble her. Once the vial was put on the coffee table before her , the woman leaded back into the sofa and waited. Thought the gesture had seemed absolutely casual, Narcissia had the impression the stranger was trying to distance herself as naturally looking as possible from the concoction. She did not know if her husband had noticed, but on appearance alone, if she hadn't caught that slight change in demeanor, she would have thought nothing of it. This woman was really a marvel. But why would she be wiry of her own creation? And now that the flask was open, what of it?

"You may test it" said the woman as if answering the unspoken question

"Though not yourselvesss" she added with a thoughtful expression "…or more than a few dropsss"

"Why not?" inquired suspiciously Lucius.

"You are weak" replied the woman, in a matter of fact tone as if she had not insulted the highest member of one of the most important families in England "You'll disconnect with the flow… high chance remaining it "

Forgetting his growing fury, Lucius recognized the words for the warning that they were, and paled at the meaning behind them. A SQUIB! If any "normal" witch or wizard were to drink a single drop of this potion they would be turned into a squib! Or maybe, in the case of extremely powerful wizards such as Dumbeldor or the dark lord, they would be reduced to mediocre levels at best! Though Lucius inched slowly away from the dangerous flask, he could not overlook the potential such a brew could have.

As her husband contemplated multiple political intrigues and schemes, Narcissia stayed on track, now clearly understanding the strangers behavior towards the vial.

"Then how can we know assure ourselves of its effects if we cannot test it, Milady?" she inquired

"Your mate has a few fun ideas" Replied the woman in an amused tone indicating Lucius.

At the mention of his name, Lucius broke out off his reverie only to see his wife's light scroll and an amused gleam in the stranger's eye. He had the decency to look at least a bit sheepish at being caught, though he was sure he had been discrete about it. Catching himself, he tried to regain his natural regale air, (He was no longer a child, for Merlin's sake!), and thought back to what the woman had said.

As tempting as some of his ideas had been, Lucius could not just march up to one of his unsuspecting victims, flower in hand and a bright smile on his face, extending a suspicious looking vial and reasonably think someone would drink it, even under the pretence of it being "liquid luck". Not even the Weasley's, to their credit, would be that gullible. And just making them drink it unsuspectingly or under imperium was out of question. Not while that blasted "Moody Mad Eye" was still at the ministry at least. No! They would have to find another way.

As he and his wife were fishing for solutions, the young house elf Dobby came back to notify them that their child was well asleep and taken care of. And suddenly the Malfoys had an idea. The little faes powers were different in nature from those of wizards, which explains their ability to use wordless wandless magic and avoid wards. Maybe the potion wouldn't have as destructive results on them. Beckoning Dobby to come closer, the Malfoys immediately turned to the woman for confirmation.

"Will a house elf survive magically the potion?" asked worriedly Lucius. He may not be as attached to the little things as his son was, but that didn't mean he wanted them any harm. They were, after all, very useful and loyal creatures if a tad overbearing at times.

The woman seemed to consider the matter seriously, which was somehow reassuring, judging the small elf intently before making her mind up.

"His magic will come back" she assured them "but there **will** be consequences"

"Consequences? " worried Narcissia as she looked at a rather confused Dobby at her husband's side.

"Lasting ones." She confirmed "On his mind" ignoring the gasps from the two humans, she turned her gaze back to the little fae to judge its reaction.

Dobby was throughoutly confused. He did not understand what was going on. Sensing the troubled minds of his masters, Dobby approached Lucius shyly and asked:

"What can Dobby do to help master? Would master like Dobby to get something for him?"

Lucius looked in the poor hopeful eyes of the house elf, but couldn't say a thing. On one hand there was a possible chance for their son to live a normal life, but on the other, was it really worth putting such a small creature in torment on the off chance that this wasn't just another dud?

Seeing the turmoil in his master's eyes, Dobby turned to his mistress for answers. But just like his master, she avoided eye contact. Only the ominous one was returning his gaze. Telling him throw soft impressions in his mind what was the matter. Then, his eyes found it. The Vial. The vial that could help the precious little one. The vial that could save the sweet little prince of the icky ICKY poison, that was hurting him. But Dobby knew this vial had a price. That, the dark one had made sure he knew.

With no hesitation, Dobby reached forward for the wondrous vial, only to be stopped by the big hand of his master as he was about to grab it.

"Dobby! I forbid you from touching the vial!" Order firmly Lucius.

Dobby looked astonished by his master's order. Did he not want the little one's happiness? Did he not understand this was their only chance at such a treasure? Did the master believe such a blessing coming from one of "_Them"_ was to be overlooked? No! The Masters did not understand! No wizard seemed to understand these things anymore.

Furious, Dobby freed his arm from his master's grasp and tried to get to the vial again. But try as he might. He could not bring himself to touch it.

The two wizards watched as the house elf was growing more and more agitated by the minute. The poor thing was crying and hurting itself to the point of hysteria, pleading and begging for them to let him drink the potion. Lucius couldn't take it any longer. He knew this was probably better than what would happen if Dobby did drink the potion, but that didn't make it any easier to watch.

As he was about to order Dobby away, the woman reached out and took the vial delicately in her hand, and offered a feather like brush of her fingers on Dobby's trembling form. The house elf calmed down as its head was directed upwards to meet the calm awaiting eye of the stranger.

They stayed like that for a moment, Dobby leaning on the strangers knees for better balance, making the Malfoys wonder what could possibly be going on between the two beings. They were answered, as the mysterious woman lifted her hand, index finger up, and said in a monochord tone:

"say "Aaah"."

To their surprise, the house elf complied while the witch opened once more the vial, ready to pore its content in the awaiting mouth.

"Dobby! I forbid you to drink that potion!" Said in a panic Lucius, seeing only too well where this was going. But the house elf did not close its mouth. If anything, it stock its tongue out more, to the great amusement of the stranger.

They were stunned! Was Dobby deliberately disobeying them?... And without hurting himself!? In their shock they did not see a single drop of green liquid leave the vial to the eager tongue below.

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000000

Dobby POV

Dobby is doing it! Dobby is doing it!

The wise one was right! Dobby can disobey the masters if it is necessary! And this IS necessary.

Dobby will not stand for anymore of that bad poison that they give the precious one. Not when a real solution is offered.

Why can't the masters understand the value of this gift? Why can't they see?! Why couldn't they let Dobby do what is right for the little one?! We will always do what is best for the little one!

The kind one is looking at me now. Only me. It's gaze is so overwhelming and reassuring. From its eye, blooms a feeling from back of the days of old. A time long forgotten. A happy time.

As I see the drop fall, **I** think to myself that …If need be… I would do it all over again, with no regret.

The last thing I see as the potion reaches me, is that untamed fire of the great one's eye, filled with wondrous promises, as everything…

Turns…

BLANK…

End of POV

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 000000000000000

The Malfoys watched as the poor house elf's eyes became clouded and it feel to its knees in silent sobs. The sight was pitiful. If the little creature had died on the spot he wouldn't have seemed less broken. It clanged to the woman's cloths for dear life, as she stroke it's head soothingly.

Why did they cling to her like that? Like she was their only hope? Lucius didn't understand. Was it like when some follower begged for the dark lords forgiveness after a punishment? No. This seemed much more…for lack of a better word, …motherly.

It was reassurance, not fear that drove them to seek her out. Like a hurt child seeking comfort in a mother's arms. And that, is what Lucius didn't understand.

The woman, outside of her soft features, radiate anything but motherly (at least to him). He found her terrifying in that sense, he had a hard enough time staying in the same room as her at the moment, so getting that close? Touching her? He shuddered.

Lucius was brought out of his musing at the sound of snapping. Looking up, he saw rather ill looking Dobby , still in the woman's arms looking straight at the tea set and trying to perform some sort of trick. The house elf tried multiple times before the tea pot suddenly lifted, even if barely an inch up, and moved slowly to join the other tea cups on a tray a few inches further. Once the tea pot in the company of the rest of the set, Dobby fell slack in the woman's embrace, a smile on his face. Looking straight into Lucius's eyes he said:

"Proof enough, master?"

The little one's voice was so weak, it shocked Lucius. Like it had overexerted itself over such a simple task. Seeing the elf was waiting for an answer, Lucius nodded. And offering a final smile of triumph, Dobby passed out.

The woman got up, taking the slack body of Dobby in her arms, and headed for the door. Lucius could hear her lulling a soft tune to the little fairy, as her now glowing hands were moving over its body.

They didn't know what to do or say. It was quite a conflicting feeling. They were ecstatic at the prospect of what this meant for their child, but were distraught it had been at the cost of one of their servants.

Other house elves had arrived, crowding around the green witch worriedly, inquiring about the young elf in her arms, and something about disturbances in the stream. Keeping her eye on the little body in her care, she reassured them and asked them to lead the way. The small creatures opened the door and as one, started to lead her joyfully out off the room, some still sending worried glances to Dobby.

When the woman reached the door, she posed. Remembering the two other person's in the room, she turned to the troubled wizards .

"I shall stay until the little ones are safe." She declared "Good e'en, to you both"

Then she was ushered out off the room by the overenthusiastic creatures, only having the time to turn to them with a mischievous grin on her face, to tell them:

"And I am not a dame." And exited the room with a bell giggle

…

"**Not a…?**"

The words sinking in, Narcissia blushed furiously at her own foolishness and Lucius only stared at the door in disbelief. Until he finally gave up on his sanity for the evening and let out a very tired sigh.

"**Now this turned out to be a wonderful evening, hasn't it?**"

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 000000000000000000000

AN:

You can particle feel the sarcasm dripping off the last sentence. Don't worry Lucius, it only gets worse with time, Mwahahah! βϽ

I just want to say it now. Dobby is one of my least favorite characters, but I absolutely adore the house elves, so I wanted to at least bring a little bit of dignity back to the race by making his character a result of a self-sacraficial dead. I think they are J. 's equivalent of the little hobgoblin like fairies: « the brownie/brounie" (or the urisk in certain parts of Scotland). The movie design only solidifier my belief.

Here's an article for those who would like to know more about them:

wiki/Brownies

That is the major reason why I can't stand Dobby! He makes it look like they are IDIOTS! And don't get me started on Hermione's movement to free the house Elves! XO

No respectable fae worth his salt would let themselves treated like that without major payback!  And I mean MAJOR!

These are the things that could cause the cows to no longer produce milk or the crop's to died within a day, just because they felt "offended"!


	5. Chapter 5 : the love of a child

Chapter 5 : The Love of a child

* * *

Several months had passed since that fateful night, and the malfoy's couldn't have dreamed of greater change.

As the creature had promised, it had stayed for a long time, keeping a watchful eye on both the house elf and their son.

The creature had kept close to the house elf for the first few days. Studying it for severe alterations.

The house elf was indeed acting rather peculiar. Once the shock from the potion had worn off, it became clumsy,… jumpy. On several occasions, Dobby had completely messed up simple orders and acted out at random for no apparent reason. Even his own kind was starting to grow weary of him and kept him to simple tasks, in the hopes of keeping him out of harm, self-inflicted or otherwise.

Occasionally Draco would look at him funny, and start whimpering every time Dobby would get too close, taking refuge within the scaled creature's robes.

The Malfoy's didn't know what to do with the troublesome elf. They could feel something was wrong with him, but they could not put their finger on it, neither could they bring themselves to release Dobby from his bound, feeling responsible for his current state, and worrying a great deal of what would happen if they did. All this however, didn't seem to disturbed the scaled being.

Once it was assured that the house elf didn't suffer any permanent physical or magical defect, the little creature's behavior didn't strike him a worry worth, and he left Dobby to the care of his peers in favor of the child's well being.

The older boy spent hours a day taking care of Draco, teaching him though games and tales how to keep some control and how to harness his gift, or just caring for the boy, the aura emitting from the child not affecting him at all. And the child, in response, soaked all the undivided loving care in greedily.

The man never flinched when Draco touched him. Never cowered away when, a now rare, fit occurred. Always spoke softly in that sweet whispering voice of his, and never seemed worried when Draco went outside or wandered a bit farther into the forest, or was even that upset when the boy came back looking like a total Ragamuffin from playing. The man was always willing to spend time with him, be it by teaching him new things about the world, playing with him in the forest or just letting Draco stay with him while he worked on a potion, and would even sometimes let him participate.

And Draco LOVED it.

With the older boy, he didn't have to hide anything (not that he could have really, the young man seemed to have a sixth sense about these things). He didn't have to pretend he wasn't hurting or hearing things, for the older one understood, and was always there to explain or sooth the pain with delicate words and soft bruised hands.

The young man was always there for him, and the small child never wanted him to leave.

Indeed the child never wondered far from the strange, and would always returned to him if he eventually did. Occasionally leading the taller boy by the hand, sleeping in his lap any chance he got, insisting to eat next to him. The boy was undeniably attached to the stranger,….

to the growing jealousy of his mother.

Narcissia had grown very jealous of the bound between the two. Even if she would admit in the privacy of her mind, that she had never seen her son so happy or full of life. She envied the loving stares her child gave the stranger and how her son would seek that creature's attention rather than hers.

As much as she would like to deny it, she hated the fact that under the care of a freak of nature her sickly, border-line autistic son had bloomed into an energetic, well-behaved, if a bit queer little boy. Why couldn't she have done it? Why, every time she had come close to her child, had she felt sick? Why couldn't she just take care of him? Her hatred for the creature had reached a new level, when the child had started to call it: "Oma".

"OMA?"

"MOTHER"?!

How she loathed that creature that was stealing her child's affection from her.

It was not that the child avoided her or did not call her" mama", because he did. The child tried ever so often to go to his biological parents, but every time Draco would catch them flinching or shying away, he would stop where he was or would leave, a small pained expression on his face.

The small doses of potion that the child took had helped a great deal in their attempts to approach him thought, and Lucius was now actually capable of taking him in his arms and play with him a bit, though with the help of the scaled boy. But she couldn't even get within ten feet of him without wanting to flee. Merlin! Even Severus could do better than her! And he had had a rocky beginning! The kind where you only wake up five days later still in horrible pain.

The incident had not only been a reminder of what they were housing, but also a hint to what they would one day call their kin.

The bored look of the creature and the muffed giggle's of their child at the view of the mangled body of Severus swimming in his own blood still sent shivers down her spine every time she thought about it.

Her fear ,at the time, hadn't disappear when the creature lightly scold her son for the giggling, by telling him:

"It is good …If deserved"

"It is bad… If not justified"

After a small laps of time to assimilate the new lesson, the child paled at the possible meaning of what just occurred, and looked worriedly at his godfather, asking the older boy if they could fixe him. The young man, after a quick inspection, had assured the little boy that his god-father could be fixed, and proceeded to make the bloody broken man on the floor drink a bleu colored potion.

Draco was somewhat reassured, but none the less visited Severus often after that to make absolutely sure that he was all fixed.

The close proximity off the two imposing powers at his bed side had put Severus through a lot of strain, both mental and physical, not being , like Lucius and Narcissia, used to the intimidating presences . To the wicked delight of the older of the two, who had played with the man's nerves like one would play a chromatic harp, until the younger one of the two had noticed and had put a stop to it.

Thankfully for him, Severus was made of stern stuff and had adapted to this new situation quite honorably to the point where he could stay within the soul presence of the scaled boy for hours on end. The fact that the creature seemed to possess knowledge and skills in potion that surpassed his, and the fact the boy was willing to share them with him had helped quite a bit she supposed. But the prices for that knowledge appeared to be high, for whenever Severus left he would look like he had been drained, used threadbare.

The ashen face of their friend, was only another reason for Narcissia to hate the intruder.

But as much as she loathed the creature, she dreaded the day it would leave.

For it would leave, that she was sure.

They needed the creature almost as much as Draco did. And THAT, Narcissia didn't think she could ever get used to

* * *

The creature had instructed the house elves on how to use the potion and the right dosage, finally giving them a few vials of potion for safe keeping and (Narcissia suspected) for proper use, promising to sent more from time to time.

Not sparing a glance to the adults, save to give a small trinket to Severus, The young man souly focused on the poor little boy clinging desperately to his robes.

Draco was bawling, his tiny fists holding so tight his knuckles were turning white and the sound of his cries were muffled by the rich robes of the older boy. No matter what his parents had done to tries and coax him to let go, had only made the child cling tighter to his foster "mother".

The young man, giving up on the idea the parents would be able to make the child let go, was currently cradling the small child in his arms, waiting for him to calm down. Softly reassuring the boy that this was not an" Adieu" just an "Au revoir", and that he would visit him as much as he could, and if not send him news.

When Draco finally calmed down, the young man slowly pulled him out of the embrace until Draco was facing him and gently lifted the child's chin.

Draco avoided eye contact with his Oma as much as he dared, for he knew what would happen if he made eye contact with him. He would leave and he would be alone again. He would hear the mean thoughts of people again and the fits would come back tenfold.

Draco wasn't stupid. He knew that without his Oma's help he would have died long ago, like so many before him. But more that his survival, he wanted someone to love him. Someone who didn't fear him, someone to cuddle him, to kiss him better, to cradle him in their arms without a second thought. He wanted his Oma, and he was leaving! Oma was leaving, and there was nothing he and his so called "great power" could do about it.

As new hot tears were forming in the small child's tired eyes, the scaled boy firmely told him:

"Look at me Draco."

Draco flinched. Oma never used that tone of voice, unless it was important. But he really didn't want his Oma to go, or to be mad at him. Draco was torn, not knowing what to do. He just wanted his Oma.

"Dragon" Coaxed sweetly, the older boy.

To the soft call off his nickname, Draco slowly met his foster mother's gaze, thought still pleading from under blond bangs for the older boy to stay

The scaled boy did not weather under the watery gaze and held up a small box to the little boys face.

"for you"

After some surprise, the boy slowly opened the box and took out a simple necklace on which hung tree diamonds in the shape of reversed obelisks of deferent sizes embodied in a silvery chain.

In the center of the necklace, was the biggest stone, which was about two inches and a half long and less than an inch thick. Unlike its two little sisters, this stone was divided in two by two silver engraved rings, one being at its base and the other about two inches down the gem to mark a change of size, the obelisk becoming a size smaller at its tip.

The two other diamonds on the necklace were about half the size of the center piece, only boring a single sliver ring at their base and were placed about four inches away from the main diamond.

The boy stared at the shiny gems that twinkled like small stares in the light, twirling them around to see how the caught the light, giggling in childish glee.

After letting the child play with the gems for a little while, the young man gently took the chain from the child's hands and placed it around his neck.

"You'll be able to wear it older" Said the Creature "I enchanted it so it would fit"

After some time thinking he added

"You could wear it as a bracelet too"

And tilting his head to the side he added "thought not a belt I think"

"Why didn't you enchant is so it wouldn't break as well, my Lord" inquired politely Lucius, knowing full well how easily a thin chain like that could break under a more rough play time.

The creature just shrugged and said : "Mithryle"

Leaving all the adults flabbergasted at just WHAT the child was wearing!

Returning his attention to the child the creature took the main stone in his hand and showed it to the child:

"Can you read it, little one?" asked the older boy, as light caught the finely engraved runes embodied within the silver rings.

At the realization of what they meant, Draco looked up at his Oma, a bright smile on his face, and proceeded to shake his head in affirmation:

"an bogha láidir,an sos lag "*

The older boy nodded and looked seriously at the child

"If you remember only one thing, remember that"

And giving a last hug to the child he set him down, kissed the crown of his head and disappeared in the forest the same way he had appear nearly two years ago.

* * *

After a while, when they were sure the strange young man was gone, Lucius picked up a very tired Draco and they all went back to the manor.

"What did the young Lord give you, Severus?" suddenly asked Lucius

Suddenly remembering the small gift, Severus opened his hand to reveal a small finely carved vial filled with a bleu liquid, a small note was attached to it on which could be read in sketchy green letters:

"Already Done.

XXX Smiles"

Severus was speechless for a while, having stopped in mid stroll, to the growing weary of his friends. Narcissia was about to ask what was the matter, when all of a sudden he burst out of laughing. The two older Malfoys were ashtonished! They hadn't seen their friend laugh like that since the death of Lily Evans! When Lucius inquiered about the vial, Severus looked at him, a smile still on his lips and his cheeks lightly pink from laughter:

"This, my friend" Said Severus "Is Liquide Remorse."

* * *

* "an bogha láidir,an sos lag"= The strong bow, the weak break

AD: Sorry this took so long, but not only did life get in the way but I had a serious art bloke on this.

Everything I wrote ,when I managed to pick the story up again, incoherent and out felt weird. XP

Thankfully, the all might Gods/Muses of insperation took pity of me and finaly lended me the vocabulary to finish this chapter. TwT

For those who are wondering, I imagined the creatures voice to be a mix between fluttershy from MLPFIM and Luna Lovegood from Harry Potter. A calm and soft voice that also doesn't seam their.

Any way, ... In the next chapter little Draco is finaly going to be interacting with other kids. Try gessing how well THAT's gonna go (Mwahahaha!).


End file.
